LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. If you would like yours to be added, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager, so that you can be contacted to resolve any problems. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards). Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports 'will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Friday 8th March 2019' *Alexandra Park: 1w Black Redstart '''still base of antenna palace building, female Stonechat perimeter cricket pitches (3rd for year), drake Aythya hybrid, Little Grebe, 8 Pochard, 6 Common Gull Boating Lake, 10+ Redwing, Fieldfare, Chiffchaff, Jackdaw (APOG Birders) *Foots Cray Meadows: Kingfisher.(Eric Brown) *Grovelands Park: Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe incl pr displaying 2 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan pr, 2 Greylag Goose pr, m Egyptian Goose, 16 Mandarin Duck 11m 5f, f Common Pochard, f Smew - of doubtful origin, 38 Black-headed Gull, 5 Common Gull 3 ad 2 second-winter, 5+ Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, m Grey Wagtail, Redwing, 3 Goldcrest incl singing m, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 13 Starling, 21 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Hyde Park: Stonechat still present in meadow (Neil Anderson/Dave Jordan) *Kensington Gardens: singing Cetti's Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley, Hall Marsh: 2 '''Cattle Egret, 2 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, Cetti's Warbler (Simon Papps) *Pinner HA5: 8 Redwing, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Goldfinch, Ring- necked Parakeet, Green Woodpecker, 20+ Black headed Gull ( Nigel Barratt) *Primrose Hill "vismig 0600-0800": incl 10 Black-headed Gull NE, f Stonechat site-foy WNW 0640, 2 Pied Wagtail WNW/W, Meadow Pipit NW, later Buzzard foy SSW 1055, Kestrel WNW, 2 Meadow Pipit NW/W, 2 Siskin S (Twitter) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 Blackcap still (Neil Batten) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 15 Lapwing, singing Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, 8 Rook, Bullfinch, 6 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, c300 Common Gull, c100 Black-headed Gull, 5 Teal (John Colmans) *Upper College Farm, Sidcup: Song Thrush, Buzzard, Chiffchaff, Linnet.(Eric Brown) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cattle Egret '''flew N over Banbury Res at c7am, pr Goosander in relief channel, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher); Common Buzzard N over Lockwood 10.30, pr Goldeneye High Maynard (Lol Bodini) '''Scaup on No 4, Oystercatcher on East Warwick (David Bradshaw, Jamie Partridge) 'Thursday 7th March 2019' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff, 8 Pochard, 20+ Redwing, Kingfisher (APOG Birders) *Arrandene Open Space NW7: 2 Common Gull, 6 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Barnet Playing Fields, EN5: 38 Black-headed Gull, 7 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 40 Jackdaw. No sign of Med Gull up to 10.30 (Bob Husband) *Brent Park, Hendon: Little Egret, Lesser Redpoll (Toby Mylett) *Brent Reservoir: 25 Common Snipe, Water Rail, Cetti’s Warbler (Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *E17, Lloyd Park: drake Red-crested Pochard (Stuart Fisher) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet, EN5: 14 Tufted Duck 7 pair, 54 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull pair, Stock Dove singing, Siskin singing. No sign of Med Gull up to 11.00. (Bob Husband) *Grovelands Park: the female Smew 'of questionable origin' showing well on lakeside, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mandarin (Paul Collins) *Holmethorpe SPs: juv Black-throated Diver still (Gordon Hay via Surrey BN) *Hyde Park: Stonechat still (Des McKenzie tweet) *King George V Res: ad sum Black-necked Grebe (til 11.30 then flew across to Girling res), drake Smew, 7 Goldeneye on south basin (I Lycett) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Common Buzzard ne (Neil Batten) *Lee Valley, Bowyer's Water: red-head Smew, 6 Pochard, 50+ Tufted Duck, Little Egret, 3 Chiffchaff (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Hall Marsh: 2 Cattle Egret at midday, 12+ Teal, 4 Goosander (on adjacent Horsemill Stream), Snipe, 3 Red Kite, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush (Simon Papps) for CE pic see www.facebook.com/reednewholland/ *London Wetland Centre: 5 Pintail, 11 Snipe, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, Water Pipit (WWT website); Jack Snipe wader scrape 1515 (M Wright via Surrey BN) *Milespit Hill Pond NW7: Common Buzzard (Toby Mylett) *Mill Hill Park: 2 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Park Road NW4: 27 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Pinner HA5: Green Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 4 Redwing, 4 Goldfinch (Nigel Barratt) *Priest Hill NR: Buzzard W, 2 Kestrel, 3 Skylark (Isaiah Rowe tweet) *Pymmes Park: 3 Little Grebe incl pr, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Gadwall pr, 23 Tufted Duck 14m 9f, 11+ Coot, 11 Common Gull, Grey Wagtail, Coal Tit singing (Robert Callf) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 singing Blackcap (Neil Batten) *Sturgess Park, Brent Cross: Common Gull, Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Common Gull, Common Buzzard, Rook (Toby Mylett) *Tufnell Park N19: 4 Chaffinch 'flock' in my garden (Francis Tusa) I've only ever seen singles round here, and even those are infrequent, so that's amazing! Braddock *Walthamstow Wetlands: drake Scaup still on No 4, 5 Goldeneye (David Bradshaw) *Woodford Green: 2 Siskin m f, Little Egret over at 9.24am, 2 Sparrowhawks in tandem going North at 10.21, a flock of [est'd no.?] Golden Plover high and going East at 10.40am only the 4th sighting of this species locally in 36 years. (Ken Murray) KM - grateful for data but several edits were necessary so pls save us time by following the simple standard format thx Simply too quick over the roof for me to count! Ken, there's no call for the wind-up. As stated above an estimate would do - anyway pls check the site history & learn from all the corrections made to your post so there's no repetition - we'd rather be birding. Thx. wind up I don't understand? That was no wind up, It was a statement of fact! could have been 10, could have been 20. This communication is a bit one-sided, who am I addressing? *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Chiffchaff singing, 4 Meadow Pipit (Charlie Farrell) 'Wednesday 6th March 2019' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine pair hunting over playing fields and Wood Green Res, Chiffchaff, Meadow Pipit NE (FOY), 25 Common Gull, Little Grebe, 4 Pochard Boating Lake, 4+ Grey Wagtail (APOG Birders) *Boxer's Lake: 9+ Grey Heron incl three nests with birds sitting and two nests under construction & leucistic bird, ad Egyptian Goose & 8 goslings, 2 Mandarin Duck pr, 3 Common Pochard 2m f, 7 Tufted Duck 4m 3f, 41+ Black-headed Gull (Robert Callf) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Clissold Park; 2 pairs of Gadwall, one on New River and one on large lake (Ernest Thomason) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet, EN5: Mediterranean Gull adult with Polish red darvic ‘PTJ9' present 10.00, pair Grey Wagtail m & f (Bob Husband) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher (John Bushell) *Hartham: 3 Kingfisher R Lee TL327130 1 & TL329132 pr (Ian Edwards via Herts BC) *Holyfield lake, Lee Valley: sizable group of Siskins, c20 Cormorants already on nests (J-P Elmes) *Hyde Park: Stonechat in rough grassland just south of Albion Gate to 08:55 at least (Des McKenzie tweet) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Mute Swan low w am (Neil Batten) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: singing Blackcap nr Gilberts Slade still, singing Treecreeper, 15 Shoveler, small passage of Common Gull throughout the last couple of days (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Pintail, Goldeneye, Bittern, Jack Snipe, Redshank foy marsh, Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Chiffchaff, 32 Fieldfare, 27 Redwing, 2 Water Pipit (WWT website) *Mill Hill NW7: 2 Red Kite over A41/Mill Hill Circus (Steve Blake) *Panshanger Park: Green Sandpiper (Murray Brown via Herts BC) *Pinner HA5: Red KIte, 2 Coal Tit, 5 Goldfinch, 2 Jay (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham Marshes: juvenile Glaucous Gull at 10.30am by Concrete Barges, Oystercatcher on Aveley Bay, 2 Marsh Harrier 1m 1f, 20+ Black-tailed Godwit on Target Pools (Eduardo López Salas); 500 Lapwing, 6 Curlew, 2 Ruff, 30 Snipe, 30 Redshank (RSPB per ELBF FB) *Raynes Park "garden": 3 Redwing & 1 Song Thrush at 1205 harassed by resident Blackbird, Sparrowhawk at 1211 (P. Redmond) *St James's Park: Jackdaw in a plane tree uncommon visitor here, Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks WR: Black-tailed Godwit day (per Susanna Clerici via Kent OS) *Stocker's Lake: 5 Goldeneye, 2 Oystercatcher over n end, Chiffchaff (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 2 singing Blackcaps am (Neil Batten) *Studio Mews NW4: Siskin (Toby Mylett) *The Brook BR5: Little Egret, 2+ Song Thrush, 1+ Grey Wagtail, Water Rail (Jack Headley) *Trent Park: 8 Mandarin Duck 6m 2f upper lake, 6 Eurasian Teal 5m f lower lake, f Common Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck 3m 3f, Kestrel, 18 Common Gull flew over, 2 Stock Dove, Coal Tit (Robert Callf) *Woodford Green: Sparrowhawk over 8.56am, Tawny Owl 11.07am, Song Thrush, c12 Redwing over, c12 Goldfinch, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Wren, 3 displaying Stock Dove (Ken Murray) 'Tuesday 5th March 2019' *Alexandra Park: 1w Black Redstart still at base of antenna east end of south terrace, 2 Chiffchaff, Little Grebe Boating Lake, 6+ Redwing, Black-headed Gull of Danish origin still (APOG Birders) *Beverley Brook: 2 Tawny Owl m&f (P. Redmond) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap (Toby Mylett) *Cassiobury Park: incl Little Egret, Kingfisher (Lee Evans via Herts BC) *Coldfall Wood, Creighton Avenue, N10: male Sparrowhawk in flight over wood, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 2 Nuthatch trilling & calling, lots of mainly male Chaffinch some singing quietly (Tony Clancy & Bob Husband) *Coursers Road: Red Kite, 5 Fieldfare, 12 Tree Sparrow, 9 Yellowhammer (Lee Evans via Herts BC) *Crayford Marsh: Corn Bunting, 2 Reed Bunting, Golden Plover, 3 Curlew, 2 Common Sandpiper, 11 Avocet, 10+ Redshank, 30+ Wigeon, 10 Shelduck, Marsh Harrier f, 2 Kestrel, 5 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 30+ Fieldfare, 2 Redwing (Nick Croft) *Crossness NR: PENDULINE TIT in bushes on footpath west of usual viewing screen 11.45-12.15 seen and heard (found by Peter Rees and Clare Cronin); Barn Owl, 8 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Bearded Tit, 6+ Reed Bunting, 2 Kestrel, 28 Wigeon, 4 Gadwall, 8 Little Grebe, 8 Pochard, 3 Lapwing, Heron, Grey Wagtail (over), 7 Pied Wagtail, 2 Skylark, Song Thrush, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Tufted Duck, Thames Foreshore Curlew, 73 Shelduck, c50 Black-tailed Godwit, c55 Redshank, 8 Shoveler, c60 Gadwall, c60 Dunlin, 24 Cormorant, 10 Lapwing, 6 Wigeon, Common Gull, c400 Black-headed Gull, Cetti's Warbler (Bernie Weight) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Little Egret perched in trees 08:45 (Neil Batten) *Forty Hall CP: Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan pr incl darvic-ringed male 4AHL, 2 Northern Shoveler m f, f Tufted Duck, 36 Black-headed Gull, ad Herring Gull, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush pr, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 5 Siskin feeding in alder along Turkey Brook (Robert Callf) *Hall Marsh Scrape: 2 Cattle Egret, 10+ Shoveler, 3 Goosander (on adjacent Horsemill Stream), Red Kite, 2 Siskin {Also Comma.} (Simon Papps); also Teal, Little Egret, Cetti's Warbler h (per Lee Valley sightings blog); 2 Cattle Egret departed W/NW toward Bowyers Water/Cheshunt 1345 (A Holmes via LV blog) *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail showing well Stock Pond behind reeds 17:30 (Allan Stewart) *Hyde Park: Stonechat for 5th day at least directions as per yesterday's log (Dave Jordan) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 2 Common Buzzard low e, 2 Grey Heron low nw pm (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, Goldeneye, Buzzard SW 1450, 1 Bittern reservoir lagoon N shore, Black-tailed Godwit main lake 1430, 2 Jack Snipe, 12 Snipe marsh(5) scrape(4) main lake(3), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker - drumming sheltered lagoon, Skylark W, 1 Sand Martin main lake, 3 Chiffchaff - south route and sheltered lagoon, 1 Water Pipit marsh (WWT website); 2 Shelduck main lake, pr Long-tailed Tit nest building (Martin Honey); 3-4 Greenfinch, Green Woodpecker near Tower Hide, Jack Snipe, m Pintail wader scrape, Great Crested Grebe main lake, Little Grebe, f Goldeneye reservoir lagoon, dipped on Sand Martin 1pm-3.30pm (Paul Francis); Skylark NW at 10.00 (Simon Fogg) *Nicoll Place NW4: 2 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Panshanger Park: 22+ Snipe, Raven (Murray Brown per Herts BC) *Pinner HA5: Red Kite, 5 Redwing, Pied Wagtail (Nigel Barratt) *Priest Hill NR: incl Kestrel, Stonechat (Isaiah Rowe tweet) *Richmond Bridge: 4 Mandarin 2pr, pr Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Richmond Park: 3 Egyptian Geese 1pr & 1 gosling (lost another gosling since Sunday), c150 Redwing moving E through treetops, 2 Tawny Owl (P. Redmond) *St James's Park: Tawny Owl (James Hudson); Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *The Brook BR5: Little Egret (Jack Headley) *Totteridge Valley: Red Kite, Rook (Toby Mylett) *Walthamstow Wetlands: drake Scaup back on No 4, 2 Goosander on Lockwood, 25 Fieldfare, 2 Peregrine (Walthamstow Birders) *Watford: 2 Kingfisher Colne Hatters Ln Croxley Bus Pk (David Denham via Herts BC) *West Norwood Cemetery: Common Buzzard over west (Michael Mac) 'Monday 4th March 2019' *Alexandra Park: 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Pied Wagtail 2pr, 9 Common Gull, 2 adult Mute Swan Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Blackcap f (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Bearded Tit, 5 Avocet, Corn Bunting, Common Buzzard, Common Sandpiper, Curlew, Oystercatcher, 26 Redshank, m Stonechat (Kev Jarvis) *Enfield Road, EN2: 2 Grey Wagtail pr in field opposite Jolly Farmers PH (Robert Callf) *Finsbury Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Pochard, 61 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Kingfisher (perched on north side of pond island), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest, 6 Mistle Thrush, 3 Redwing (Niall T. Keogh) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet, EN5: Mediterranean Gull adult with Polish red darvic ‘PTJ9' present 09.50, 28 Black-headed Gull, 6 Tufted Duck 3 pair. {At least 8 Common Frogs spawning} (Bob Husband) *Hall Marsh Scrape: 4 Cattle Egret 1040 (per Cath Patrick/Herts BN tweets) *Hampstead Heath: Leg of Mutton Pond 4 Shoveler 2m 2f, Grey Heron eating large frog/toad (James Levy) *Hayes Hill Farm: 3 Red Kite 0855 (K Chaplin via Lee Valley sightings blog) *Holmethorpe SPs: juv Black-throated Diver Mercers Lake TQ292515 still 13:20 (Gordon Hay via Surrey BN) *Hyde Park: Stonechat usual area (Dave Jordan) can Dave Jordan give an idea where in Meadow, had a good look this morning, no luck Jeffreys David, bird is frequenting tall grasses, circa 200m west of the Freeman drinking fountain (check on a park map) and around 75m south of North Carriage Drive.Good luck! *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 3 singing Nuthatch, 18 Shoveler on Eagle Pond, Meadow Pipit (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, Goldeneye, Jack Snipe, 6 Common Snipe, 2 Sand Martin, Water Pipit (WWT website) *Lower Clapton E5: Buzzard gliding low over Powercroft Rd towards Hackney Marshes 16:30 (Sue Barry) *Middlesex University Campus: 2 Canada Goose over, Grey Heron over (both unusual for site), 2 Jackdaw, Redwing, Siskin, Stonechat (Toby Mylett) *Morden Hall Park: Little Egret (not on marsh but front of house on lawn), Grey Wagtail, Kestrel - does anyone know what happened to Malcolm Riddler? He used to post from here in 2010 but not since and made comments about National Trust causing loss of breeding Kingfisher at this park? (Michael Mac) *Pinner HA5: Redwing, Green Woodpecker, 6 Goldfinch (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham RSPB: juv Glaucous Gull still (Russell Sherriff per ELBF FB); 5 Little Egret, 3 Marsh Harrier, 32 Redshank (RSPB per ELBF FB) *Regent's Park: Coal Tit (Area 17) and Little Grebe (Area 13 and 17) (G J Francis); Water Rail in rail ditch (Charlie Farrell) *Ruislip Lido: pr Egyptian Goose, pr Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Grey Heron apparently nesting at ground level (Martin Smith) *St James's Park: Tawny Owl (Paul Francis); Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Staines Reservoirs: drake Scaup still in SW corner of south basin this morning with Tufted Duck (Bill Haines) *Sturgess Avenue NW4: 3 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *The Commons LNR: Marsh Tit still (Keith Smith via Herts BC) *Trent Park: 8 Mandarin Duck 5m 3f, 5 Eurasian Teal 4m f lower lake, 2 Common Pochard m f, 4 Tufted Duck 2m 2f, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel m f, 2 Mistle Thrush pr, 2 Goldcrest, 7 Coal Tit incl six together in larches Williams Wood, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 4 Goldfinch, 16 Siskin feeding in alders along Leeging Beech Gutter near Water Grdn, f Lesser Redpoll in larches Williams Wood (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow: Peregrine over towards reservoirs during the heavy shower at c2pm (Stuart Fisher) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Scaup, 2 Goosander, 4 Goldeneye on No 5, 30 Fieldfare, 2 Buzzards, Common Snipe (David Bradshaw, Lol Bodini); Grey Wagtail in tree by No 5 13:20 (Sue Barry) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Redwing, 3 Skylark, Pochard, 2 Teal, 3 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 14 Redwing, 11 Teal, 6 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *West Norwood Cemetery: Pied Wagtail (over), 14 Redwing (Michael Mac) *Wimbledon Town - 4 Kings Road: 1 House Sparrow (Michael Mac) *Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Egyptian Goose, 6 Gadwall, 7 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 13 Herring Gull, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Peregrine, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Reed Bunting (Niall T. Keogh) *Woodford Green: Tawny Owl calling (very early am), Kestrel over 8.07am (only 2nd this year), male Blackcap 8.24am, 2 Siskin m f at 1pm., 3 Common Buzzards over at 10.20 am and again at 4pm. (Ken Murray) 'Sunday 3rd March 2019' *Alexandra Park: 200+ Black-headed Gull, 12 Common Gull, Chiffchaff, 25+ Redwing (APOG Birders) *Beckton SW: incl 2 Oystercatcher, Curlew, 37 Redshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 25 Fieldfare, 6 Grey Wagtail (David Morrison tweet) *Brent Reservoir: 11 Common Snipe, 2 Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Song Thrush, Blackcap f, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Park & Seven Acre Lake, Edgware, Middx: 3 Redwing, Nuthatch calling, Ring-necked Parakeets chasing & calling & pairs at nest holes, Seven Acre Lake (Private access) female / 1w Goosander, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Egret, Grey Heron, 4 Cormorant, 8 Shoveler 4pr, 2 Common Pochard, 7 Tufted Duck 3 pair & 1 f (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group) next Birdwalk Sunday 7 April 2019 *Crossness NR: 2 Bearded Tit, no sign of Penduline Tit today (Simon Worsfold et al); 50 Black-tailed Godwit by outfall at high tide (Jon Agar) *Erith, Thames: 60 Black-tailed Godwit (Jon Agar) *Golders Green Road NW11: 4 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 5 Black-necked Grebe fr Hogg Ln viewing platform (BirdGuides) *Holmethorpe SPs: juv Black-throated Diver Mercers L still, Little Egret, 4 Chiffchaff 0925 (Gordon Hay via Surrey BN) *Hyde Park: Stonechat same location as yesterday (Dave Jordan) *KGV Res: m Smew, c55 Goldeneye, 9 Goosander, 2+ Scaup m&f & poss immature, 3 Black-necked Grebes, Peregrine on Alma flats, 2 Meadow Pipits (A.Middleton) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Sand Martin, Bittern, Water Pipit, 3 Jack Snipe, 8 Common Snipe, 46 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 2 Pintail, 2 Shelduck, Goldeneye, Peregrine, 3 Siskin (WWT) *Parson Street NW4: Nuthatch (Toby Mylett) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 150+ Wigeon, 20+ Pintail, 8 Curlew, 35+ Shelduck, 60+ Shoveler, 5+ singing Skylark, c15 Dunlin, 4 Marsh Harrier, c15 Common Snipe, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit (Jack Headley) *Raleigh Gardens NW4: Siskin (Toby Mylett) *Regent's Canal, De Beauvoir Town N1: 2 Blackcap (Toby Mylett) *Richmond Park: 2 Sand Martin, 2 Siskin (Steve Woolfenden) *St James's Park: Water Rail, Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: Black-tailed Godwit still (Jack Headley) *(East) Sheen Common; 1 Woodcock (Hugh Bradshaw) *Town Park, Enfield: 2 Mute Swan pr, m Northern Shoveler, 11 Tufted Duck 5m 6f, Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Robert Callf) *Vauxhall Park: 2 Jay (Niall T. Keogh) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Stock Dove, c25 Chaffinch, c30 Starling, 12 Pied Wagtail, 9 Linnet rear paddocks (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: 4 Skylark, Rook, 14 Gadwall, 4 Little Grebe, 8 Tufted Duck, Pochard (Nick Croft/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 22 Teal, 1 Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 6 Redwing, Kestrel, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 2nd March 2019' *Alexandra Park: 2 Greylag, Chiffchaff, 30+ Redwing, Kingfisher, Little Grebe, 7 Pochard (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove over, 2 Kingfisher, Blackcap f (Conrad Ellam) *Boxer's Lake: 8 Grey Heron incl three occupied nests with birds sitting and one leucistic bird, ad Egyptian Goose & 8 goslings, 13 Tufted Duck 10m 3f, 53+ Black-headed Gull, 2 ad Common Gull (Robert Callf) *Canons Farm: Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel 2pr courting (Ian Magness per CFBW BG) *Crossness NR: Penduline Tit showed well by screen 10:10-10:30, Little Egret, Bearded Tit, 8 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self); 3 Egyptian Goose, 13 Shelduck, 33 Shoveler, 90 Gadwall, 60 Wigeon, 190 Teal, 2 Pochard, 2 Tufted Duck, 10 Stock Dove, 1 Water Rail, 20 Lapwing, 95 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Snipe, 2 Little Egret, 2 Kestrel, 1 Jay, 1 Skylark, 1 Penduline Tit (male north of the screen 10:10-10:40), 2 Bearded Reedling (m&f), 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, 6 Reed Bunting (Niall T. Keogh) *Greenford (Ravenor Park): 31+ Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet, EN5: Mediterranean Gull adult with Polish red darvic ‘PTJ9' present 12.20, pair Shoveler, 2 Tufted Duck m & f, Redwing, Stock Dove singing (Bob Husband) *Hall Marsh Scrape: 2 Cattle Egret, 2 f/juv Goosander on river (CLG RSPB Walk) *Headley Heath: Chiffchaff singing, Marsh Tit, Stonechat, Treecreeper (Paul Goodman) *Heathrow Airport: Red Kite circling at the end of runway 28L between departure flights (John Edwards) *Holmethorpe SPs: juv Black-throated Diver Mercers Lake still, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 1 Chiffchaff singing, 1 Yellowhammer male, 4 Common Buzzard including 1 chasing a Grey Heron, 2 Little Egret, 30 Linnet, 3 Wigeon, 40 Shoveler, 500+ Starling, 500+ Jackdaw at dusk (Charlie Farrell) *Holyfield Area (Lee Valley): 3 White-fronted Goose with Greylags, 14 Reed Bunting, 4 Yellowhammer, 16 Skylark, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Red Kite, 6 Common Buzzard (A.Middleton) *Holyfield Lake: 3 Goldeneye 2f m (CLG RSPB Walk) *Holyfield Marsh: 2 Cattle Egret 1505 (B McMurray per Lee Valley sightings blog) *Hyde Park: Stonechat at NE corner of Meadow am (Dave Jordan) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Iceland Gull, Bittern, 2 Shelduck, 2 Sand Martin, Chiffchaff, 2 Peregrine Falcon (Shailesh Patel); 3''' Bittern, 1 Water Pipit, 30 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 10 Common Snipe, 1 '''Jack Snipe, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Martin Honey et al.) This is probably the same Iceland Gull I saw on Friday see photo Paice *Maple Cross: 6 Yellowhammer by Hornhill Rd west of housing estate in field hedge (Chris Bessant via Herts BC) *Oakwood Park: f Great Spotted Woodpecker, 9 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush pr, Nuthatch singing, m Greenfinch, m Chaffinch (Robert Callf) *Rainham RSPB: Common Sandpiper (Shaun Harvey per ELBF FB); juv Glaucous Gull (Steve Bacon per ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: 4 Woodcock (P. Redmond) *St James's Park: 4 Coal Tit, 2 Siskin, 2 Treecreeper (Toby Mylett); 1 singing Chiffchaff, Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: 1st w Caspian Gull am (John Tilbrook et al); Mediterranean Gull (Martin Coath et al); ' Black-tailed Godwit' fr Tyler Hide, 2 Egyptian Goose, 22 Wigeon, Common Snipe, 3 Common Buzzard, 29 Lapwing (Jack Headley) *Staines Res: m Scaup SW corner of S basin, 4 Black-necked Grebe going into summer plumage (Jim Fell); also 42 Goldeneye on south basin, 3 Shelduck on north basin (John Edwards) *The Brook BR5: 2 Egyptian Goose, 1-2 Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1-2 calling Goldcrest (Jack Headley) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 11 Teal, 45 Canada Geese, Common Buzzard (Simon Worsfold) *Trent Park: 5 Mandarin Duck 4m f, 5 Eurasian Teal 4m f, f Common Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck 4m 2f (Robert Callf); also Cormorant, 14 Mandarin 10m 4f, only 3 Teal m 2f, 7 Tufted Duck 4m 3f (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: incl 68+ Common Snipe main gp (per Herts BC) *Victoria Park E3: Sparrowhawk pair displaying overhead during the Barmy Army Dawn Chorus led by the always excellent David Darrell-Lambert (Paul Francis) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Redwing (front paddocks), 7 Pied Wagtail, 6 House Sparrow (Jon Agar) *Wimbledon: South Park Gardens SW19 6 Waxwings present from 16:20 to 16:45, when a Sparrowhawk scared them away causing them to head northeast, also c20 Redwing (Kabir Kaul, Arjun Dutta and Alex Liddle) 'Friday 1st March 2019' *Alexandra Park: Little Grebe, female Gadwall, female Tufted x Pochard hybrid Boating Lake, 2 Linnet, c20 Redwing, 14 Common Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, pair Linnet filter beds (FOY) (APOG Birders) *Barnet Playing Fields, EN5: 32 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, no sign of Med Gull at 13.00 (Bob Husband) *Beverley Brook "Junction of Coombe Lane and Kingston Bypass/Robin Hood Lane": Grey Heron (P. Redmond) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (Charlie Farrell) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 5 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Broomfield Park: 4 Egyptian Goose, 6 Northern Shoveler 5m f, 18 Tufted Duck 11m 7f, 67+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, m Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Pied Wagtail, 5 Dunnock, 5 Robin, 2 Song Thrush incl singing m, Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit pr collecting lichen, 39 Starling, 3 Greenfinch 2m f, 3 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Canon's Drive Basin HA8: 47 Jackdaw, 2 Siskin, 2 Blackcap, Nuthatch (Toby Mylett) *Canons Farm: incl 3 Sand Martin (Paul Goodman per CFBW BG); Short-eared Owl over Tart's Field pm (Peter Tatchley per Steve Gale tweet) *Church Road NW4: Common Gull, Little Owl, Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Crossness NR: Penduline Tit still (Mark Bravery tweet); Penduline Tit on Island Field until about 14.15 then moved elsewhere, Chiffchaff and 1+ Cetti's Warbler also there (Cetti's a lifetime tick and heard in the protected area), with 2 Reed Bunting m f, Bearded Tit h, Marsh Harrier over main scrub, 2 Oystercatcher, Linnet and the usual Thames shore birds, Dunnock singing from a tree in the protected area (Paul Francis) *East India Dock Basin NR: 2 Shelduck, 80 Teal (Charlie Farrell) *Edgware Brook, Burnt Oak Broadway HA8: Cormorant over (unusual for site), 11 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Edgware Station: 9 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Garden Wood: m Tawny Owl calling 0610, 5 Lesser Redpoll (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet, EN5: Nuthatch calling, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull assumed pair, no sign of Med Gull or Shoveler at 12.45 (Bob Husband) * Greenwich Peninsula O2: Iceland Gull probably 3rd winter m see photo (Mike Paice) *Holmethorpe SPs: juv Black-throated Diver Mercers L still (BirdGuides) *Hyde Park: Stonechat on Parade Ground fencing early morning (Dave Jordan) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 singing Blackcap, 2 Nuthatch, singing Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing in the Court one in almost full song, 22 Shoveler, 3 Great Crested Grebe (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Water Pipit, 20 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 1 Jack Snipe, 4 Pintail (Shailesh Patel); also 2 Shelduck, 6 Pintail, Goldeneye, 2 Bittern, 9 Common Snipe, 25 Fieldfare, 15 Redwing (WWT website) *Middlesex University Campus: Siskin, Nuthatch (Toby Mylett) *Palmers Green: New River behind mosque 4 Red-crested Pochard 3m 1f (Noel Hall) *Pinner HA5: Red Kite circling (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham RSPB: juv Glaucous Gull (Andy Tweed per ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: 16 Greylag, 6 Teal, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 50+ Common Gull, 2+ Sand Martin, 2+ Swallow (Friday Bird Group); Common Snipe (P. Redmond) *Ruislip Lido/Woods: 5 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 3 Teal (LNR), 5 Pochard, Little Egret, Grey Heron on nest with partner adding twigs (first nesting attempt at this site), Common Buzzard, 5 Stock Dove, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker (4 drumming), 5 Nuthatch, 20+ Redwing, Lesser Redpoll feeding in birch with Goldfinch, flock 40+ Chaffinch feeding by path Poors Field (Neil Anderson/K. Bull); singing Chiffchaff (Dick Middleton) *Rye Meads RSPB: Black-tailed Godwit w/ Lapwings fr draper & gadwall_hides (RSPB tweet); 2 Sand Martin arr'd at dusk to roost in draper hide reedbed (Alan Harris via Herts BC) *St James's Park & Green Park: 2 Tawny Owl calling this evening (Charlie Farrell); Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks WR: Black-tailed Godwit fr tyler hide (per Susanna Clerici via Kent OS) *South Norwood: (Kings Road) 1 singing Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff (John Watson) *Swanscombe Marsh "9.00-13.00 outgoing tide": 35 Greylag Goose, 12 Lapwing (7 river 5 Botany Marsh), 2 Green Woodpecker h, 5 Cetti's Warbler h, 2 Song Thrush h, 1 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Water Rail h, 23 Teal (river), 18 Gadwall (river), 1 Curlew (river), 2 Shelduck (river), 2 Marsh Harrier, 1 Wigeon (river), 8 Turnstone (river), 1 Common Sandpiper (river), 10 Reed Bunting, 4 Tufted Duck (1m 3f), 3 Pochard (1m 2f), 4 Canada Goose, 1 Bearded Tit (multiples h), 23 Dunlin (river), 38 Redshank (river), 28 Teal (river), 2 Little Grebe, 3 Coot, 5 Common Gull (river) (Roger Keith) *Thames path Enderby Wharf: 6 Gadwall on river edge (Mike Paice) *The Brook BR5: 2+ Gadwall, c2 Song Thrush, Water Rail, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail (Jack Headley) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Chiffchaff singing briefly near Long Pond, 10 Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, Bullfinch, 2 Greenfinch, 14 Rook, c100 Common Gull, 8 Teal, Coot (John Colmans) *Waltham Abbey: crooked mile Raven over midday (Brian Dawton) *Walthamstow Wetlands: drake Scaup still on No 4, 2 Goosander, 4 Goldeneye and 50 Fieldfare on No 5, 2 Goosander around Lockwood (Dave Callahan, David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Skylark (3 singing), 4 Meadow Pipit, 8 Pied Wagtail, 13 Greenfinch, 5 Chaffinch, 3 Reed Bunting, Kestrel, 3 Little Grebe, 13 Gadwall, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 400+ Common Gull, Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove (1 singing), Little Owl (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: pr Raven low over calling c1525 (Eugene Dillon-Hooper tweet) *Wimbledon: 6 Waxwing in South Park Gardens at 16:30 before flying off then returning around 17:00, also c20 Redwing (John Birkett and Simon Harris) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Water Rail (pair), Common Snipe, 2 Teal, 3 Shoveler, Shelduck, 2 Little Egret (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: Tawny Owl, male Blackcap, 8 Goldfinch, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Long-Tailed Tit, with flyover Little Egret, Red Kite and c70+ Chaffinch going to roost (Ken Murray) *Wormley Wood: 1+ Marsh Tit TL325058 (Oliver Marshall via Herts BC) *Wykeham Road NW4: Siskin (Toby Mylett) *Yeading, Jollys Lane: local Red Kite around superstore car park (Neil Anderson) Archived News Link to previous months